Desde el futuro
by Hikari Okumura
Summary: La patrulla paranormal Kiyo oraganiza una expedicion a la casa Nura, sin saber que se encontraran dos grandes sorpresas que cambiaran muchas cosas/RikuTsu. Mi primer fanfiction!


**Hey! Mi primer fanfiction! Quiero agradecerle tanto a word, que es el que siempre corrije mis super faltas de ortografia y... no hare mas comentarios, pues con el simple hecho de ver como se traian a la pobre Evans, me basta. ****Eah, para que aprendas a no hacer comentarios fuera de lugar XD (lo siento si soy algo ruda, pero asi nos llevamos) **

**Bno, espero que les agrade;**

** Capítulo primero**

Era un día normal y común, el amante de los Youkais y su equipo desayunaban pacíficamente en el techo de la escuela, conversaban y reían mientras extrañamente, Kiyo, el anfitrión, estaba muy callado.

— ¿Kiyotsuga-kun? —llamó el joven de lentes al percatarse de su pose pensativa y callada. — ¿Pasa algo? —insistió al no obtener respuesta.

—Sí. —meditó un poco más su respuesta, luego levantarse con extremo entusiasmo y señalar al joven Nura. — ¡Se me ha ocurrido visitar tu casa! —todos suspiraron cansados ante lo dicho.

—Ya os he dicho que no hay nada paranormal en mi casa. —fue más un lloriqueo mientras le daba otra mordida al delicioso sándwich que cierta Yuki-Onna había preparado.

—Cierto, además, la última vez sólo invadimos su espacio personal y no encontramos nada. —le recordó la bella chica de ojos felinos.

—Torii tiene razón, deja ya de pensar en esas tonterías y mejor piensa en tus calificaciones que por poco más y no las aprobabas este bimestre. —le regañó Maki, la cual estaba harta de los delirios de su amigo.

—Sí Rikuo-kun dice que no hay nada, es por qué no lo hay. —le defendió su amiga de la infancia. — ¿Acaso no crees en él? Eso es cruel. —añadió haciendo asentir a todos los presentes menos Kiyo, claro.

—No es que no crea en él, es simplemente que no buscamos bien la última vez y no hay de que temer, Yura-kun vendrá con nosotros y recuerden que es una excelente Onmyouji. —miró a la joven Keikain que no había dicho una sola palabra, pues ella sabía la verdadera identidad de Rikuo, Tsurara y de todos los que viven en esa enorme y vieja casa.

—Pues... Pienso que no hay de que temer. —admitió mirando de reojo al joven Nura y a la dama de las nieves sentada a su lado.

— ¿Lo ven? No pasa nada, no sean aguafiestas. —insistió el chico. — ¡A puesto que tu si quieres venir, Shima-kun! —abrasó a su amigo del cuello obligándolo prácticamente a aceptar.

—P-Pues y-yo...

— ¡Yo iré! —alzó la mano con euforia la bella chica poseedora de una tersa tez pálida. Todos la miraron como si estuviese loca de remate.

— ¡Por eso me caes bien Oikawa-kun! —le felicitó Kiyo.

— ¡Entonces yo también voy! —gritaron al unísono una castaña y un rubio.

— ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué dicen, Torii-kun, Maki-kun, Yura-kun?

—Me da igual. —la keikain se alzó de hombros y siguió saboreando su obento.

—No es tal mala idea Maki. —le animo Natsumi. —Anda, hace tiempo que no salimos todos juntos.

—De acuerdo... Pero en cuanto diga vámonos, nos vamos. —condicionó la rubia.

Torii y Kiyo festejaron y luego comenzaron a planear la salida, después de hacer la tarea, comenzarían con la caza Youkai.

La campana sonó, anunciando el fin de un día más de clases. Los miembros de la Brigada de Investigación Paranormal Kiyojūji se reunieron en la puerta principal de la escuela para luego emprender camino hacia la enorme casa del Nura.

— ¡Ha cazar Yokais se ha dicho! —exclamó emocionado el presidente de la escuela y comenzó a correr hacia el interior de la casa.

—Kiyotsugu-kun, ¡Espera! —llamó Rikuo que poco después salió corriendo tras él.

— ¡Yay! ¡A qué llego primero! —les siguió Tsurara tratando el asunto como un juego.

— ¡O-Oikawa-san! —el rubio trató de detenerme más esta hizo caso omiso a su llamado y siguió su trayecto. Suspiró.

—Shima-kun, realmente te gusta Tsurara-chan, ¿No es así? —le preguntó la otra rubia con una sonrisa pícara adornando su rostro.

— ¡¿E-Eh? P-Pues s-sí. —confesó con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas y con la vista pegada al suelo.

—Hmmm... Pues yo pienso que Tsurara-chan y Rikuo son muy cercanos. —opinó Torii, que en realidad amaba como se veían esos dos, para ella, hacían una química perfecta... más no tenía fundamentos para ello.

—Ahora que lo dices. —Maki hizo pose pensativa, como analizando el asunto. —Tienes razón.

Kana que estaba escuchando atentamente su conversación, apretaba cada vez más sus puños en signo de frustración, ¿Pero qué había de hacer? Era cierto y aunque fuera su amigo de la infancia, no podía hacer nada. Se había dado cuenta del amor que sentía hacia Rikuo tan solo unas semanas atrás, esa repulsión que sentía al ver a Tsurara tan cerca de su mejor amigo eran celos.

— ¡¿Qué? —se escuchó a tan sólo unos metros de ellos.

Apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa Nura sólo para encontrarse a sus dos amigos hechos piedra y una sonrojada Tsurara.

— ¿Qué pasa? —la voz de Torii voz daba un tono preocupado, se acerco a ellos y encontró a dos pequeños de entre seis y siete años en frente de ellos. Realmente lindos y por alguna extraña razón, demasiado familiares.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó recién incorporada Maki.

—No lo sé, ¡Pero son muy monos! —Kana se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. —Hola. —les saludó con ternura.

—Hola. —respondió secamente el niño y con mirada de hielo.

—No seas tan seco Rei. —le regañó la niña a lo que el pequeño bufó. — ¿Qué tal? Soy Rikutsu, un placer. —la pequeña extendió su mano hasta la castaña. Ambas estrecharon las manos con euforia.

—Díganos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Se perdieron? —preguntó Shima a la vez que se inclinaba para verlos directamente.

— ¿Perdernos? Llegamos justo donde queríamos. —contestó el niño.

—Je... Verán, nosotros venimos de veintitrés años en el futuro y esta es la casa de nuestros padres. —explicó la adorable niña.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y quiénes son sus padres? —la curiosidad invadía a Torii pues esa sensación de familiaridad no se iba.

—La combinación de mi nombre, Nura Rikuo y Nura Tsurara. —señaló a los chicos respectivamente.

Un aire frío sopló entre Shima y Kana y al igual que sus compañeros, se convirtieron en piedra. ¿Escucharon bien? ¿Rikuo y Tsurara?

— ¡Eso lo explica todo! —exclamaron al unísono Natsumi y Maki mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

— ¿Más Yokai? —murmuró Yura algo irritada ante la idea de la expansión familiar.

El pequeño tenía una penetrante mirada azul y sus cabellos con los colores marrón y negro mezclados, mientras la niña tenía una dulce mirada achocolatada y su larga cabellera negra con distintas tonalidades de azul y gris.

—Somos hermanos, el es Rei, Rei Nura. —le dio un codazo para que hablara más este volvió a bufar y a regañadientes habló.

—Un gusto. —fue todo lo que se escuchó de sus pequeños y fruncidos labios.

— ¿Quien es el mayor? —preguntó Kiyo ya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Yo! Por eso mis padres pusieron sus nombres combinados como mi nombre, pues fui la primera y no pensaba que más tarde llegaría Rei. —sonrió la niña.

— ¡Oh! Veo que ya conocieron a los encantos. —Wakana salió de la casa con un par de ropas en las manos y con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Ya los habías visto? ¿Ya escuchaste lo que dicen? ¿Les crees? ¿Tu qué piensas? —Rikuo la bombardeó de preguntas al salir de su estado de shock.

—Sí, ya los vi, ya escuche, sí les creo y pienso que ya puedo morir en paz, he conocido a mis nietos, ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Y me alegra que haya sido con Yuki-Onna-chan, ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que hacían la pareja más mona del mundo, más nunca me atreví a decirlo, con decirte que hasta tu abuelo saltó de felicidad al escuchar la historia. Por cierto, haremos una fiesta de celebración precisamente hoy, y necesito que Yuki-Onna-chan y tú vayan a hacer unas compras, así que no es por mala educación pero decidle a tus amigos que hoy estas muy ocupado, el día que gusten pueden venir, pero hoy hay que celebrar. —tomó un poco de aire y volvió a sonreír. —Hasta luego. —se despidió de los incrédulos adolescentes.

En esos momentos... Ya nada los podría sorprender.

—B-Bueno... Ya escucharon a mamá... Al parecer hay cosas que hacer... Así que si no les molesta, mañana pueden venir... —rió nerviosamente a la vez que rascaba su nuca.

—Tienes razón, suerte con eso. —la joven Keikain volvió a restarle importancia y comenzó su andar de regreso a su casa.

—Bien. Hecha mi pareja favorita realidad. Yo también puedo morir feliz. —sonrió Torii con un poco de burla. — ¡Hasta mañana! —se despidió junto con Maki.

—Ah... Sí, también me voy... Felicidades. —el ánimo de Kana no podía estar más bajo y sin más salió corriendo del lugar.

— ¡Nooooooo! ¡Oikawa-san! ¡Esto es mentira! —lloriqueaba el joven rubio en un vano intento de acercarse a la joven de tez pálida, pues el Nura lo alejaba de ella con ferocidad inquebrantable.

—Ya vámonos Shima-kun, ¡A cazar Yokais! Eso siempre sube el ánimo. —Kiyo lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y se despidió sacudiendo levemente la mano hacia los residentes de la casa y desaparecieron de su vista.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

—Entonces... —comenzó la Oikawa. — ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

—Bueno...

—Mi hermana loca y sus experimentos fallidos. —interrumpió abruptamente el pequeño.

— ¡Hey! ¡No son fallidos! El noventa por ciento de ellos son exitosos. —le corrigió con gesto enfadado. Suspiró. —Quería conocer a mis padres de jóvenes y también quería ver su mundo... Sus amigos, todo, y pues... Intenté hacer una máquina del tiempo...

—Y lo logró, pero la muy tonta no pensó en cómo íbamos a regresar. —terminó el oji-azul.

—Da igual, da igual. Cumplí tu deseo, ¿No? Ademas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Veras como se me ocurre algo. —aseguró con mucha confianza.

Maestro y subordinada se miraron y suspiraron a la vez. Sería una estadía muy larga.

**Esto ha sido todo... acerca de la maldicion de Kitsune, se aclarara mas adelante, tambien, involucrare a ambos Rikuos XD pero creo que mas al de dia, por lo que lo etiquete asi.**

**Se aceptan reviews de cualquier tipo, solo no se pasen de favor XDDDD**


End file.
